dance fever
by flarey phoenix
Summary: the famous tabs is in this one yay thers a dance contest taking place at casper high but the problem is you need a date to go who will the friends choose to go with read anf find out
1. Chapter 1

Dance fever

Chapter 1- finding out

"HEY GUYS CHECK THIS OUT" shouted Tabs as she ran down the school hallway towards Danny, Sam and Tucker while waving a piece of paper, "what's that Tabs" said Danny staring at the paper clutched in Tabs hands, "it's a invitation to a dancing contest" said Tabs jumping about excited "you have to have a date though" she added "a date wow that sounds cool" said Tucker checking out all the girls walking past him wondering who to flirt with first "though I don't think Tucker will be going" whispered Tabs

"Oh yeah hilarious" said Tucker sneaking up behind a girl ready to ask her to the dance or probably scare her to death.

The news about the dance was going round the school faster than that cold Tucker had caught and gave to everyone…Then got his butt kicked by dash. Danny and Tucker were at boy's world (just something I came up with) while Sam had forced Tabs into Goths 'R' us, "this place is so… COOL" said Tabs looking at all the black dresses and short tops "I'M GONNA BUY THIS" she added while grabbing a black sparkling dress and looking at the price

"$50, Sam can I lend some money pleeeeees" she asked making her eyes all big and shiny "Oh alright" said Sam while she pulled out the $50

"Thanks Sam you're the best" said Tabs hugging her only to be smacked gently on the head by Sam "OW what was that for" whined tabs rubbing her head

"human contact I don't like it" said Sam giving tabs a dirty look

"HA I'm not human, I'm a cat" she said smiling smugly

"but your human at the moment" she snapped back

"you've made you're point" Tabs said as she stated pulling her tongue out

"now where's Danny and tucker" asked Sam

"boy's world"

"trust them eh" said Sam

"yeah come on lets go find erm" said Tabs pointing to the door

"but what about my dress" asked Sam?

"hey you need a date" replied Tabs

"oh yeah but what about you"

"I can get any guy I want to, remember" said Tabs pointing at all the guys drooling outside of the store

"true but you can only choose one, HA and you think they all are gross hence the threatening every one of them" said Sam noticing Tabs putting a fist to Kwan's face

"I'll have to cope" said Tabs putting her fist down

"why don't you take Tucker?" said Sam giving Tabs a playful look

"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN, I mean can Tucker even dance" wondered Tabs

"wouldn't know, I mean I never got a chance to dance with him at that last school dance" replied Sam

"fine but I'll make a fool out of myself" said Tabs

"just go as friends"

"good idea" replied Tabs and they walked out to be greeted by Tucker a Danny walking out of the shop opposite

**This is mine and my friends story (friend: mostly mine) the one who created Tabs anyway she writes it I perfect it, ON WITH THE STORY**

TABS: Bout time… WAIT WHO AM I GOING WITH!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-getting a date

"hey tabs, hi Sam" said Danny

"hey, erm tucker Sam told me to do this so will you come with me… I don't want to do this in public"

"erm ok" he said suspiciously as he walked off with her

"what is she going to do" asked Danny confused

"ask him to be her date for the dance contest" said Sam

"WHAT, why is she doing that" he asked laughing

"well tucker doesn't have a date and neither has tabs"

"has she forget that she could get any guy… except for me" said Danny scratching his head

"yeah she does but I told her it's better to go with a friend than someone you don't know" said Sam standing closer to Danny's side (hint hint)

"true" said Danny standing back

"why couldn't she get you… besides the fact she's your cat?" asked Sam

"well I'm planning on asking someone else (mumbling) if I can get the courage too"

"Danny you're the hero of amity park you have courage coming out of your ears" said Sam waving her hands

"thanks but still I have to build it up"

"DANNY, SAM IM GOING TO THE CONTEST WITH TABS" shouted Tucker skipping everywhere

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO TELL EVERYONE" shouted Tabs grabbing Tucker and hitting him across the head

"guess he said yes then" said Danny scratching his head

"SAM WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME" shouted tabs running after tucker around the mall while Sam and Danny just broke out into hysterical laughter

"TUCKER" screamed Tabs; by the end of the day tucker had told everyone that he was going to the contest with the hottest girl in the school.

**At Danny's **

"How did you ask tucker" asked Danny still chuckling

"well I said"… "Tucker will you be my date to the contest…simple isn't it" said tabs rolling her eyes

"how do I ask Sam" said Danny looking at the black suit he got at boy's world ($5)

"HA you like her" said Tabs laughing at Danny

"well duh, I'll ask again, HOW DO I ASK HERRR" said Danny going right into Tab's face

"oh this is a tough one, let me think for one measly second"… "Erm, oh I've got it how bout" (in Danny's voice) "Sam will you go to the dance with me" said tabs

"tabs it's not as easy as that"

"yes it is"

"fine but you'll have to help me"

"how" she said tilting her head

"phone her" said Danny sticking out his two front teeth, crossing his eyes and talking in a dumb voice

"oh fine" and she picked up the phone and dialled Sam's number

"hello" said Sam

"hi Sam it's tabs can you come over please"

"er ok I'll be there in five minutes"

"ok bye" said tabs

"bye" and she put the phone down

"ok Danny she'll be here in five"

"ok I have to get ready" he said checking his breath

"erm you're already ready now just wait ok, it's not that big of a deal I mean it's just asking the girl of your dreams to be your date for a contest" she said slyly

"oh yeah big confidence boost tabs" he said sarcastically

"no pressure" she said raising her eyebrows then there was a knock at the door

"oh no that's Sam" said Danny running round his room

"whoa what's wrong with you it's just Sam" she said backing away

"but-" he was cut off by the door opening

"hey guys what did you want me too come over for" Sam said smiling

"erm I'm guna go" said tabs "somewhere not her" she added as she ran out the room

"TABS YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME" he shouted

"I LIED" she called back

"lousy cat" he mumbled to himself

"help you with what" Sam asked

"erm… I well… err" he stuttered

"well come on I came here in the blazing hot sun, you know how I hate the sun" she said

"erm I wanted to ask you something"

"what is it" Sam said smiling

"will you erm… bemydateforthedancecontest" he said quickly

"ok repeat that slowly please" she asked smiling (she knew what he said but she can be evil)

"will you be my date for the dance contest" he said quietly

"I'd love too" she said hugging him, "so why did you need courage to ask me" she added

"erm, I don't know" he said nervously she knew he was lying but she had a date and it was her secret crush she was screaming happily (on the inside)

"well ok then I'm guna go get tabs and get back to that store to get me a dress" said Sam

"ok then seya later"_ 'go so I can faint'_ he thought to himself

"TABS" shouted Sam

"WHAT, WHAT'S WRONG" she said while skidding into the room looking in all directions

"back to the mall to get me a dress" said Sam pointing to Danny's bedroom door

"so he asked you then… GOD, finally Danny you've bin going crazy since you got in" Tabs said looking at him evilly

"why was he going crazy" asked Sam

"I'll tell you later, come on" then Tabs turned into her human form and they ran out

"TABS DON'T YOU DARE" shouted Danny

"CAN'T HERE YOU" she called back

"oh great now I have to deal with a secret blabbing cat, if only she couldn't talk". He said banging his head on the wall

**Hey peeps soz its short it's my first and jen's helping me, that's Blackgem by the way and I don't have an account so if you see this it's not Blackgem's it's mine**

TABS: Sam's more of a Goth than that Blackgem

BLACKGEM: What did you just say?

TABS: Um… Blackgem rocks more than Sam

SAM: WHAT?

TABS: STOP MAKING ME CHOOSE (WEEPING)

WRITER: Hello next chap, moving on


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3-Getting ready

Danny, Sam, tabs and tucker were in the mall getting ready for the dance when suddenly Danny and tab's ghost sense went off

"Oh great" they said together, then tabs hid behind a bin and went ghost as Danny ran into the boy's toilets

"Who is it this time" said tabs flying into view then Danny came through the ceiling and floated next to tabs

"Who knows probably the annoying one?" he said sighing

"I AM TECHNUS MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY"

"Well he's annoying" said tabs looking at the loopy ghost

"No he's the insane one" said Danny

"Ghost child you have no power here i'm more powerful than you" technus said laughing evilly

"Do you ever stop talking about yourself, SERIOUSLY" yelled tabs

"Hello feline I shall defeat you too" said technus

"Yeah right" and she duplicated

"Whoa tabs how did you do that" asked Danny surprised

"I don't know I thought how easy it would be with three of me and well here WE are" she said chuckling

"Cool I wonder if I can do it" he said

"Try" and he thought and five Danny's appeared next to him

"Who dude cool" said tucker from below them

"Alright let's get em" said Tabs and they flew after the escaping techno geek (the ghost one), five minutes after they reappeared with technus

"Well that didn't take long" stated Sam

"I know we had help this time" said Danny

"Who?" asked tucker

"Ourselves dimwit" said tabs while changing back

"hey I'm no dimwit" he said

"sorry tucker but you are" she replied

"well we have my dress and makeup, tabs you have everything you need, Danny so do you and I hope tucker has as well because we are going" said Sam as she walked off

"hey Sam wait up I have to get ready at your house remember" shouted tabs as she ran after her

"huh girls" said both boys together as they walked off

**Later on that night**

"Tabs are you ready yet the guys will be here any minute" said Sam looking at her watch

"almost" came tab's voice from the bathroom

"well hurry up" after 5 minutes she came out

"I'm done" she said, she was wearing a long black silk sparkling strapless dress with her hair in a ponytail with curly strands coming down the sides of her face she had red nail-polish on and glittery eye-shadow

"wow" said Sam

"thanks you look nice too" said Tabs, Sam was wearing a long black and purple silk dress like her school dance one but reversed colours now the top was purple and the bottom was black she had black nail polish on with ground in diamonds purple lip-gloss and purple eye shadow

"Thanks" then there was a knock at the door

"WOW, Danny's on time for once" stated Sam as the door was opened by her mum

"Hello Danny, hello tucker" she sounded glum as she said Danny's name

"Hi Mrs Manson" said both boys together

"the girls will be down in a second" she stated as she walked to the stairs

"ok" said both boys then they came in and waited at the foot of the stairs, as they looked up they saw two girls walking down, both the boys were speechless

"stop catching flies, we have a contest to go to" said Tabs gently tapping Tucker on the head.

**Sorry it's such a short chap I'm tied… and… err… GHOST… (Snoring) **

TABS: WAKE UP YA LAZY ASS

ME: UH… GO... F YOURSELF

TABS: EXSCUSE ME… YOU BAD MOUTH LITTLE BIT…

SAM: uh let's just go to the next chap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Danny can't dance (SERIOUSLY) **

**At the school gym**

"WOW, THAT PART OF THE DANCE FLOOR IS BLACK" shouted Sam happily

"yeah, I kind of convinced them a little" said Danny "well actually phantom did" he added as Sam hugged him, suddenly Dash came running up to the four friends

"why would you go to the dance with Tucker" Dash said not realising his date Paulina was right behind him, "hmmm, let me think" said Tabs "oh that's right", "one I hate you and two if you were the last guy on earth, I WOULD KILL MYSELF" said Tabs smiling, "oh and you might want to duck" she added, "WHA…but Dash was interrupted by Paulina hitting him round his head with her purse "I guess you wont be dancing tonight" said Tabs standing on Dash.

A few minuets later all the teens from Casper high had arrived at the dance comp and everyone had started dancing except for Danny and Sam "what's wrong Danny?" asked Sam "oh..Err...Nothing" said Danny nervously "why won't you dance with me"… "Ohhhh, I know, you can't dance can you" said Sam chuckling "YES I CAN…I just don't want to" he said putting his hands into his pants pocket, "NEWS FLASH it's a DANCE competition which means you have to DANCE" said Sam grabbing Danny's hand and dragging him to the dance floor where Tucker and Tabs were having a great time dancing and stopping every five minutes to laugh at Dash who was still on the floor

Suddenly out of nowhere Tucker tried to kiss Tabs "WHOA DUDE BACK OFF" shouted Tabs putting her hand on his mouth "AWW just one kiss PLEEESSE" said Tucker growing big puppy dog eyes "BOG OFF, IF YOU KISS ME YOU WILL HAVE ONE HECK OF A HAIR BALL SLIDING DOWN YOUR THROAT" she shouted "but do you know how popular I'll become if I kiss you" said Tucker looking at all the popular girls then she moaned angrily and kissed him on the cheek which got a lot of angry stares from all popular guys and a really nasty scowl from the now fully conscious Dash, "UHHH I'M GONNA HAVE TO BUY A TRUCK LOAD OF MOUTH WASH" shouted Tabs spitting on the floor as Tucker smiled goofily. (Back with the now struggling Sam) "DANNY THAT'S THE TENTH TIME YOU'VE STEPED ON MY FOOT" shouted Sam rubbing her feet "I'm sorry Sam but like you said I can't dance" said Danny getting off the floor after falling over "I'm gonna sit down now" said Danny going to the chairs "NO YOUR NOT, HAVE YOU FORGOT WHAT THE PRIZE IS" shouted Sam "um yeahhh…no… err no… why don't you remind me" said Danny scratching his head "UHHH… $10.000 and two tickets to a world wide luxury cruise" said Sam holding Danny's hand trying to stop him escaping, "why get so excited, YOU HAVE A LUXURY CRUISE LINNER…AND WAY MORE THAN $10.000" shouted Danny "WELL THAT'S FROM MY PARENT'S AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH,IT'S A SECRET REMEMBER" Sam shouted back (Don't get worried surprisingly nobody heard her). Danny pulled his hand away from Sam and stormed out of the school gym "DANNY WAIT" shouted Sam as she ran after Danny only to be pulled back by Tabs "do you want to know why Danny wanted to take you to the competition?" asked Tabs "because nobody else would go with him" said Sam "close but not quite" said Tabs "follow me I'll tell you" she added.

**Well what do you think huh… wait let me guess err? Great, fantastic best chapter in the world… (Crickets chirping)**

TABS: Their not gonna review ya know

ME: F OFF YA LITTLE S AND TUCKER STOP PRESSING THAT SWEAR BLANKER (can't remember what their called)

TABS: YEAH YA LITTLE D

ME AND TABS: WE SAID STOP IT

TUCKER: AHHHHHHHHHH. (Insert punches, kicks and scratching, with perfectly manicured nails here).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- confessions

"Well it's like this" said Tabs sitting next to Sam "Danny took you to the dance because he… err (coughs) _loves you_" she added "err could you repeat that please without out coughing" said Sam "err... HELOVESYOU" said Tabs quickly "slower" said Sam sighing "uhhh, HE LOVES YOU, THERE I SAID IT" shouted Tabs "he loves me" "YES, GOD DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT LOVES YOU MEANS" said Tabs hitting her head on the gym wall "of course I do it's just that Danny loves me just doesn't sound right" said Sam scratching her head "well he does and get used to it" said Tabs nearly fainting after hitting her head so many times "and he was planning on dancing with you on a slow song" said Tabs "why a slow song" "uhhh god, because at the end of the slow song he was gonna… Err (coughs) _kiss you"_ "stop with the coughing and don't you dare say it fast" said Sam raising her fist "fine (sighs) he was gonna kiss you, very passionately may I add" said Tabs "how do you know all this Tabs" "ohhh I've took a peek at Danny's dairy every now and then" said Tabs smirking "Danny has a dairy" said Sam confused "never mind, look just wait here" said Tabs running off.

**Outside the gym**

"Now I'll never get to admit my feelings to Sam" said Danny kicking a small stone, "oh you don't need to tell her I already took care of that" said the familiar annoying voice "AHHHH, where did you come from, and what did you mean by that"

"I meant I told her for you because you ran out crying like a little baby"

"hey I didn't cry, I just moaned" said Danny

"yeah sure whatever, look Sam is inside waiting for you so get you big halfa arse back in there" said tabs pushing him through the doors "BUT, BUT, BUT" stuttered Danny "yes butt is what should be on the dance floor getting jiggy with it…can't believe I just said that" said Tabs still pushing Danny. Sam was still sat where Tabs had left her "what is that fur ball up to" she said standing up and then noticed Tabs push Danny into the gym "oh so that's what she's up to" she added, then Tabs pushed Danny towards Sam and then Sam towards Danny, then Tabs runs towards the DJ whispered something in his ear and then the music began.

Danny and Sam looked away from each other and blushed then they faced each other and Danny gave Sam his hand and they walked to the middle of the dance floor, while they were dancing tabs had snuck up behind Mr Lancer and tapped him on the shoulder

"Mr Lancer I do believe I saw you a week ago spray painting on the school wall saying

_Mr Lancer rules the other teachers drool_, now if I am correct the rules clearly state NO SPRAY PAINTING ON THE SCHOOL BUILDING now since I'm on the school paper I could put that in, _unless_ you follow my demands" stated tabs as Mr Lancer gulped

"Number one, you have to let Sam and Danny win the contest NO ARGUMENTS, and two, I want a legal restraining order on tucker Foley NO ARGUMENTS" she said as she winked and walked off, then the song ended

"alright students the winners of the annual dance contest are, Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson" he said while holding up the prizes, then they looked at each other and kissed (passionately) then broke apart then he picked her up and spun her round smiling, then he realised by all the shocked faces and gasps that his feet were no longer touching the floor, then he quickly went back to the floor

"Err erm I can explain, I actually can this time"

"Danny what are you going to do, tell them I mean come on remember last time with the whole guys in white thing" said Sam

"oh who cares, IM GOING-GHOST" and two blue rings formed around him and went in opposite directions reviling that where the shy and clumsy Danny Fenton once stood the brave heroic Danny phantom now stood, the most shocked face in the gym was a certain Spanish girl

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME TO THIS THING WITH SAM" she screamed at the halfa child

"Ha he loves me and he doesn't love you" sung Sam

"Nice voice Sam" laughed Danny with Sam laughing as well at the now angry Spanish girl.

**Next day at the docks**

The ship was setting as the two teens waved goodbye to amity from the ship

"Bye everyone seya in a week" called Sam and Danny (the new couple)

"Bye Sam" called tabs as the ship sailed into the sunset and left view, then she was tapped on the shoulder

"Erm tabs, did you have a restraining order put on me" said Tucker angrily

"Yes so back off or those guys with sticks will beat you up"

"I'll be going now" said tucker as he ran off

"Ahhhhh sweet peace" she said as she turned around to face the Fenton's

"Hello tabs" said Maddie

"Hi guys" said Tabs giving Jack a high five

"Change back to a cat and lets go home and you can have some tuna… and fudge" said Jack licking his lips

"Tuna, I love these people" and she went back to a cat and ran with the Fenton's.

**There done now if you want a sequel please do tell and yeah Danny's family found out after the dance about Danny and tabs please review it, **

**I just love this saying so I'm putting it in**

"**I've said it before and I'm saying it again, you really are one seriously crazed up fruit-loop" (Danny says it in kindred spirits to Vlad)**

TABS: GOD DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD THAT INSULT IS, CAN'T WE THINK OF A NEW ONE… PLEASE

ME: Who wants to chuck her out of the window?

DANNY, SAM, TUCKER, BLACKGEM: I

(While they chuck her out)

TABS: AH-HA I'M A GHOST

DANNY: AH-HA THE GHOST SHIELD'S ON

TABS: AH-HA… OH CRAP…AHHHHHHH THE SIRING PAIN.


	6. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
